Desert Island Drabbles
by brodie-wan
Summary: This will be a weekly post of drabbles with theme words provided by a challenge on another site. The drabbles will mostly be current with the series and may speculate on the future, but don't be suprised if I jump back in time. Reviews are encouraging!
1. Chapter 1

**Desert Island Drabbles**

A/N: This will truly be a challenge for me as I am not completely comfortable writing broadly in this fandom. I have only written three vigs to date. This is on a smaller scale but also demands more ideas and a more open mind. I also plan to jump around in the series timeline. Beware casual viewer. As if that were possible. We'll see what comes. Thanks for joining me on this journey. Enjoy!

Week 1 - 4/6/09 - provided by brodiew

Flash in the pan 

One minute he was holding a sturdy rope, lowering John into the well; the next, he was a rope which protruded from unmolested ground. The absurdity of the situation was lost on him as he dropped to his knees and feverishly starting clawing at the dirt. He yelled John's name as he dug believing, if for only a moment, that he could retrieve the man buried alive.

She touched his shoulder and said his name in the resigned frustration they all felt. He stood and nodded as she explained that John was no longer here. Damn these flashes to hell.

**Out on a limb **

Traipsing into the forest to meet the Others for any reason was a risk. In fact is near suicidal. Sawyer knew that hostiles were just that. They were known to shoot first and ask questions after you were dead. There were few people in Dharma who could walk in the jungle freely without being shot on site. Sawyer was one of them.

"When we meet them, keep your mouth shut," Sawyer said in warning. "It's a delicate situation."

"Really?" Kate replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't test 'em, Freckles. They'll kill you just as soon as look at you."

**Out of the blue **

One evening, a year after they had come to live in Dharmaville, Sawyer had a strange thought dart across his mind. Though, he and Juliet were pretending to be married, he had never actually carried her across the threshold of their house. He knew she would be surprised. He knew she would protest. He knew she would love it.

As they approached the front door, he took her arm and turned her toward him.

Looking into her cool blue eyes, he said:

"Welcome home, Mrs. LaFleur."

With that, he scooped her up into his arms and walked into the house.

**Wet behind the ears**

Juliet watched as James sauntered out to meet Richard Alpert. The other man sat patiently, but confidently, exuding the air of wisdom, power, and danger which made him so effective in his mission to bring her to island.

She hoped; no she knew that James was quick on his feet. But was he quick enough to tame Richard's obvious indignity. Time would tell.

They seemed to be talking amicably; James displaying a similar but cocky confidence. He needed to keep the peace, and the pissing contest, in check. A draw was the best hoped for and the best possible outcome.

**Heat of the moment **

"You're insufferable!" Juliet declared, hands on her hips. "How did I ever think we could live in the same house?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, Miss Manners? Why don't pull out your trusty taser and throw me a few volts if it'll make you feel better!"

She stepped to him and slapped his face faster than he could defend himself.

In response, he pulled her to him and dipped her, dropping to one knee. The surprise on her face was evident, but nothing compared to when planted his lips on hers.

The passion of their argument had taken a detour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Drabbles (2)**

**Week 2** - 4/13/09

**A/N: Thank you Cocnut1214 and I'msolost for stopping in. Reviews help inspire me. Here is Week 2 with more James/Juliet, some John Locke, and Jack to boot! **

**Impossible**

When John Locke first awoke, he tasted sand in his mouth and felt a heavy weight on his back. He tried to twist out from under it, but quickly discovered he was tied to the object. When he looked over his shoulder and saw the spinning wheel, it all came back in a flood. The crash.

He unhooked the strap which secured his legs and reflexively kicked free of the chair. He…kicked. His legs moved. Not only did they move; they had power. He sat in the sand and stared at his legs as he moved them back and forth.

**Unlikely**

When John Locke first awoke, he was in complete darkness. He tried to raise a hand to his face, but it hit something hard. Bringing both hands to the hard surface above him, he pushed.

Light flooded his vision. He closed his eyes tightly until he could adjust. When he opened them he took in a strange scene. He was in the jungle, but he was also lying in a coffin. Stepping from the coffin, he tried to remember how he had gotten to this moment in time. Smiling, he wondered if Ben would tell the truth about killing him.

**Reasonable**

Juliet's head lay in James' lap as they rested on the couch and listened to Tchaikovsky on the turntable.

"Music's not bad," James said, looking down into her sparkling eyes. Juliet was holding an ice cream cone which she playfully touched his forearm and traced a line down to his wrist.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, slightly surprised by the act. "What was that for?"

She giggled and brought the cone back to her mouth. "Do I have to have a reason?"

"Reasonable, at least," he said, covering her hand with his. "That was down right provocative."

"Then you get my meaning."

**Probable**

When Jack left Sawyer and Juliet's house, he was in no better place than when he arrived. What did he expect, really? After three years in radically different worlds did he expect them all to fall into line behind him? Did he want them to?

When he heard himself ask Sawyer if he had a plan, did he even know what that meant? Ben was nowhere to be found. John was dead. What were they supposed to do? He wasn't sure if he completely believed that the Island would show him. Now, at least, he was open to the possibility.

**Definite  
**

"I know Dan has given us his time travel for dummies, but have you ever thought about trying to stop what Ben will do to Dharma?"

"Of course," James said, evenly. "But, that's way out ahead. No sense dwelling on it."

"Do you have a plan?" Juliet pressed.

"What's with all the 'plans' all of sudden?" he said, only mildly irritated. "You and the Doc are playin' the same tune."

"Don't talk about Jack in our bed," she admonished.

"Snarky little devil."

"Calm down, Big Fella," she whispered. "I'm just curious how you plan to save me all over again."


	3. Chapter 3

**LOST Drabbles (3)**

**Week 3** - 4/20/09 - provided by **DaenaBenjen42**

**11.** Truth

"It let me live," Ben groaned.

Lock was silent as he watched Ben grab hold of the make shift rope. He pulled the smaller man up to the main floor.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," John said noticing a fearful understanding in Ben's eyes which he had never seen before.

"Something like that," Ben replied, not meeting Locke's eyes.

"What did you see, Ben?" Locke asked.

"You tell me, John," Ben snapped, unaccustomed to being questioned. "You seem very well informed."

"I've never seen you like this. You're scared."

"Seeing your dead daughter will do that to you."

**12.** Trust

"Where are we going, John?" Ben asked as he followed Locke through the jungle.

"I guess you could call it a summit, Ben," Locke replied with easy confidence.

"A summit?" Bed asked, perplexed.

"Yes, Ben," Locke said, looking back over his shoulder. "We're going to a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?"

"You're asking a lot of questions. Just relax."

"You know how I feel about being excluded."

"You'll live. And, Ben, a summit usually implies a meeting of important people."

"There are few people on this island that match your level of importance, John."

Lock grinned. "Should be fun, then."

**13.** Honor

James had never been in a gun battle before. Sure, he'd fired a lot different weapons, but a combat zone was little outside of his experience.

As bullets whizzed overhead, he realized that it was time to leave. This part was over.

Juliet was with him as was Kate, but Jack had been cut off from them, and as far as he knew, he didn't t have a gun. Miles and Jin were close, taking cover behind a Dharma van.

"I'm going after the Doc," he told them. "If we're not back in five minutes, you know where to go."

**14.** Loyalty

"What's your plan?" Juliet asked in her calm, quiet way.

He smirked. "Run and shoot, darlin'," he replied confidently. "Try not to get shot."

He locked eyes with his love. She seemed to be scrutinizing him, making sure he would be ok.

"You don't owe him anything," she whispered.

"What?" Kate said. "What was that? I didn't hear."

James ignored her. "You don't mean that. Besides, I have a duty. Security chief, right?"

"It's more than that," she said.

"Yeah," he affirmed.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, Jules. And she won't lose him either."

"I love you."

**15.** Love

Juliet watched as James darted away from her. Her eyes were locked on him until he rounded Horace's house at the edge of the common. The enemy had better weapons, probably better training, and James was rushing headlong into it with a smile on his face. She remembered how he explained that cowboys and Indians was a favorite game of his as a child. One of his few bright spots. Perhaps, he was born for this moment. Perhaps it was his destiny to save his friends and get the girl.

She loved him and he would follow him through hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOST Drabbles(4)**

**Thank you to I am lost and KaydenceRei for your reviews. I know this kind of drabble thread can be frustrating in that the stories are so small, but I thank you for taking the time to read and review. **

**I'm not sure if I will continue to tell ongoing stories in this thread. I want to concentrate on single 100 piece stories. We'll see how it goes. Thanks again. **

**Week 4** - 4/27/09

**16.** Gaze

"Have you lost the cabin again, John," Ben jabbed, trailing behind the taller man as they continued through the jungle.

"We're not going to the cabin, Ben," Locke replied with out looking at Ben.

Ben took a couple of quick steps and took hold of Locke's arm. "If we've left the temple and we're not going to the cabin, where are we going?"

Locke's previously contented face hardened and he leveled a harsh gaze on his companion. "Take your hand off me, Ben. You're no longer in control here. I'll let you know where we're going when we get there."

**17.** Wink

Locke considered winking at Ben just to confound him further, but thought better of it. Ben was a know quantity, but without knowing exactly what happened below the temple, he decided not to bait the man. Besides, when they met up with Richard and Jacob, their may well be a different kind of judgment in store.

He had not seen Richard since before he moved the island. But the man seemed to know how things were to play out. Jacob told him to move the island, but Richard said he would have to die. He looked forward to final answers.

**18.** Distance

It is a testament to a man when he can persevere through myriad trials; standing when he his legs have been repeatedly knocked from under him.

It is a balm to a man who can smile when light has been shined into his darkly shrouded existence.

It is an omen to a man when his vision; his true vision, is rejected by those chosen to help him.

It is satisfying to a man to know that though dead, he is alive again to achieve his destiny.

It is intriguing to a man to know what exactly that destiny will entail.

**19.** Cold as Ice

As he pulled himself toward the wheel, protruding from the frozen rock, John felt cold to his core. What did Richard mean he might have to die? Why was Christian acting as though it were inevitable?

The pain in his broken shin screamed through his body with every forward movement. How was he supposed the get them to come back with a broken leg? He shook his head. The least of his worries.

His hands gripped the wheel and searing cold assaulted his skin. He was already in pain. It didn't matter. Turn the wheel, John. Push into the light.

**20.** Eternal Flame

She would never love another man. Whether James returned with Jack or not, he was it. Too much had gone before; too much pain. The bubble of happiness here in Dharmaville had been the sweetest nectar she had ever tasted. She was his enemy. She became an acquaintance. They became friends. It became love. Three years of unparalleled happiness. It would never be replaced in her heart. He love for him would burn in her heart until the day she died. Which may well be sooner than later.

There was a rustling in the foliage nearby.

"Jules?"

Thank the maker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Drabbles(5)**

**A/N: Thank you I am lost, kaydencerei, and irishgirl8 for your reviews. I'm thankful to have new readers. More reviews spark more desire to write. **

**Irishgirl, I haven't forgotten your request for some Desmond/Penny. It's on tap for the next week or two. **

**What about you iam lost, kaydencerei? Any requests? I'm always game to try something new.**

**Week 5 - 5/4/09 - **

**Steps**

Daniel's steps were furtive and agitated as he lumbered down the hillside into the 'hostile's' camp. The gun in his hand rested carelessly at his side. He had never used one before, but television and exposure to Keamy's team taught enough to place his finger on the trigger and pull.

He had to stop the release of electro magnetically energy. It was so paramount in his mind that he didn't care who he was approaching. The great consequences outweighed his current risk. They would listen. They would have to.

Richard appeared and his tension level rose.

"Where is she, Richard?"

**Stride **

Richard Alpert did not recognize the voice which caustically disturbed the peacefulness of his camp. But he knew that name which the nervous voice called.

Throwing back the flap of his tent, he purposefully approached the unstable man dressed in Dharma over alls. What could he want with Ellie? Why was he acting so brazenly desperate?

Richard, too late, attempted to cover his surprise at the man's mention of the bomb. More than that, this man called him by name.

"Put the gun down," Richard said, searching the determined face before him. How did this man know him…? Wait!

CRACK!

**Stumble**

Jack Shepard swung open the door and stepped from the car. A high fence created a barrier between him and the airport which sprawled behind. He closed the door too hard and stumbled into the car. Leaning against it, he tried to clear his mind.

She was coming. Kate agreed to see him. That was miraculous enough. Did he really believe he could convince her to go back? He had to. HAD TO.

While he waited, Jack watched planes come and go. Did they know they were toying with destiny just setting foot on board? He sure as hell hadn't.

**Leap**

When Kate Austin hung up the phone, she promised herself that this was the last time she would ever see Jack again. Nothing good would come from meeting him now, but he sounded desperate and given his recent condition, she feared he might actually hurt himself.

She remembered the Jack she first met; strong, brave, and confident. It was no leap at all to follow him. Now, he was a shell of a man, barely able to function at the hospital and popping pills to stay straight. She would not subject her self or Aaron to what he had become.

**Fall **

He didn't remember the exact moment it happened. He didn't even care to wrack his brain to find out. He was perfectly content just knowing it was real.

He remembered that he was the one who needed and anchor when they landed in Dharmaville. He didn't want to be alone.

He had tried so hard, selfishly, to convince her to reject her hearts desire; to leave the island. He was tired of leaving and tire of being left.

When he said 'I love you', it was an apology and a deeply genuine promise to give her everything her heart desired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Thank you all for your kind words. They are always encouraging. **

**Week 6** - 5/11/09

**Gallant**

James had never considered himself a hero. He was one's white knight. There just wasn't room for it when immersing yourself in a pattern of self hatred and self destructive behavior. Opening a door or jumping to defend a lady's honor always had an ulterior motive. It was about what he could get. How could he please himself? That didn't change when 815 crashed. It didn't change when he first met her. It didn't even change in the early stages of their friendship. It took time, patience, trials, stability, and Juliet to make him see that love is about giving.

**Filial**

At what point does a man, who so prizes and cherishes his daughter, place his ego and interests above hers? What power could he achieve; what person could he hate; what goal could be more important than the life of his daughter?

It is said that power corrupts. In the mind of Benjamin Linus, he thought he was invincible. The trouble with those who are invulnerable is, that no matter how much you believe they are, your loved ones often are not as safe.

As the image appeared in the smoke, Ben watched as he gave his daughter to Death.

**Vexation**

Richard Alpert was not accustomed to being in the dark. Although he was not the 'Leader', he held a revered position within the Others' tight knit community. He had always been part of a leadership team and he was sure of his place and his authority.

When John Lock waltzed into the camp with a boar in his shoulder and started giving orders and making proclamations, Richard could see that the balance of power was shifting. There was no doubt that John was the Leader, but he didn't seem amenable to Richard's subtle manipulations. There was something troubling about that.

**Sublime**

James leaned back against the sofa, his knees up and Juliet's head resting in his lap.

"What are we doing here, James?" she asked lazily.

"Waiting for John," he replied, with an easy grin.

"What's he gonna bring us?"

"Answers, I guess. A way home. A magic carpet."

"Funny man. Do you think it's our destiny to be here?"

"Absolutely."

"You know what I mean; beyond the fact that we found each other."

"Hell, Jules, I try not to think that hard. But, 'cause I can see you're determined, I'd say there's more to this thing than a plane crash."

**Superficial**

Horace, Amy, Sawyer, and Juliet sat the dinner table in Horace's home. This couples dinner was the first of its kind and, in Sawyer's mind, a fact finding mission for the Dharma boss.

"So, how did you like the movie, Jim?" Horace asked, sipping his beer.

"I never get tired of Michael Corleone," Sawyer drawled. "'Fredo You broke my heart.'"

Juliet smiled at James' impression.

Amy laughed.

Horace eyed Sawyer closely. "You mean you _will_ never get tired of Michael, right?"

Sawyer blinked and gave a gracious laugh. "You're right, Horace. I get tongue tied sometimes when I get excited."


	7. Chapter 7

**Week 7**** - 5/18/09 - provided by ****DaenaBenjen42**

**31.**** No Turning Back**

As the white light and the ear splitting wrenching sound subsided, James Ford opened his eyes. Tear tracks streaked his dirty face and anguished desperation highlighted every line on his face.

Sitting up, he scanned the jungle before him. In the distance, he could see the concrete protrusion. The Hatch. Just as John had disappeared into the earth, so had Juliet. Closing his eyes, he fell backward, wanting to die.

"_You have work to do."_

Her face danced across the black screen of his mind. Those bright blue eyes, her come hither smirk, her golden hair, settled in his heart.

**32.**** No Backing Down**

Jack Shepard was never so sure of anything in his life. He knew he had to act. He knew what he had to do. He would drop the bomb down the well. He had to. The island demanded it.

But why?

He would have to make up a reason. The most obvious would be to preclude loss of life. How many had died in the crash? How many afterward?

The less obvious answer trembled in his stomach. Sawyer said 'a man acting with such purpose usually wants something.' What did he really want? Did he still need to fix things?

**33.**** Nowhere to Run**

Fire light flickered on five exhausted faces. Each sat with their head down, only daring to glance at each other through the corner of their eyes. They had returned to their beach camp, but the weathered state of disrepair told them it had been deserted for some time.

"So what do we do now?" Hugo asked, daring to break the silence. "Everybody's, like, dead."

"Quiet, Jabba," James barked. "Unless you wanna be dinner."

Jack darted an admonishing look at Sawyer while Kate glanced at him sadly.

"Sorry, Dude. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't sweat it, Hugo," James replied. "I'm outta sorts."

**34.**** No One to Trust**

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees and a terrifying, yet all too familiar sound rose over them. Trees lurched and swayed and the final five survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 stood, and shrunk back, but did not run.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hugo said through trembling lips.

"It's up to you, Hurley," Jack said. "I'm just tired of running."

The rest of the group seemed to nod ascent, but no one spoke.

"I think I'll stay."

"Good idea, Hugo," said John Locke was he waltzed confidently out of the jungle.

"I've been expecting you."

**35.**** No Place to Hide  
**

"John?" Sawyer said, amazed to see the man alive and well. "Where the hell have you been? Jack said you were dead."

"He was," Jack said, staring.

"I'm better now, James," Locke replied. "But I can't say the same for you."

As soon as the words left his lips, two lines of men and women parted from behind him and surrounded the small group at the fire. With guns drawn and raised, the newcomers exuded extreme hostility.

"What are you doing, John?" Jack asked calmly.

"The five of you are the last bit of housekeeping before declaring my complete victory."

_**Author note: A big thank you to all of my readers. This set is just a whim of an idea I had for the kick off of Season 6. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Reviews are inspiration and encouragement. Please let me know you were here. **__****_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note:** I'm not sure how I feel about this set. It just seems...meh. Let me know what you think. Sawyer wakes up to a new life after the flash at the end of season 5 finale.

**Week 8 - 5/25/09 – **

**  
A Little Bit of This**

As the light faded, Sawyer continued to squeeze his eyes shut. He did not want to return to a world without her. But the strange sensation at his arms caused him to open them in curiosity.

He lay flat on the floor of a modest living room. The carpet was beige and soft. Sitting up he scanned the unfamiliar space for anything he might recognize.

"Dad?" a voice called from another room. He looked toward a swinging door just in time to see a young boy come through.

"Dad, what are you doing on the floor?" the boy asked, concerned.

**Anything But That**

"A good question, Kid," Sawyer improvised, glad that he didn't have to explain as a stranger. 'Dad' was weird enough. "I musta tripped."

"Oh, okay," the brown haired boy replied. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah," Sawyer replied. "It takes more than a rug burn to take down your Pop."

"Pop?" his son said, looking at him quizzically. "Whatever, Dad. Are you feeling ok?"

Sawyer got to his feet. "Where's your mom?"

"She's gone, Dad. She has been for a while?"

No. Not here, too. Wait a minute. How do you even know she's your wife? Could be Cassidy right? God forbid.

**Not For Nothing**

James thought about asking where she went. But, if she had died, that would be very confusing for the kid. But he was pretty damn confused, himself. He decided to risk a different question altogether.

"Where's your sister?" he said, awkwardly.

As if on cue: "Right here, Daddy."

He spun to see a young teenage girl standing at the foot of the stair. Her light brown hair was straight and he skin was golden brown. Freckles draped her nose and cheeks like works of art.

Damned if she didn't look like Kate. But that was impossible. "Hey, Darlin'. What's up?"

**Everything Else**

"School," she replied stoically as she passed through the swinging door. "Like every day."

As the boy followed her and her and he followed the boy, they entered the kitchen.

"Clemmie, I found dad on the floor in the den and the first question he asked was where Mom was."

Clemmie? Clementine? This was his daughter. But where was Cassidy and who was the boy?

The young woman screwed up her face at the apparent silliness of her father's question. "Come on, Dad. You know very well that Mom works double shifts on Wednesday's. She should be home any minute."

**40. What Matters Most**

Getting the kids breakfast and off to school was a chaotic flurry and one in which James barely contributed. He sat dumbly at the table trying to process how the kids had related to each other. Did he get the kid's name? He was sure it stated with a 'J' but couldn't remember.  
He turned to look at the refrigerator where families usually displayed photos, but was distracted by the sound of car door closing outside. He rushed to the window. It was her blonde hair that caught his eye first. When turned toward him, tears welled in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Week 9** - 6/1/09 -

**41.**** Necklace**

Juliet had never been one for adornments, and after living with Sawyer, he was sure she would never need them again. He constantly assured her that her natural beauty was all he needed and that any earring, necklace or bracelet would only serve to tarnish her image. She wasn't sure she believed that entirely, but James was often either hot or cold on subject.

She was even more surprised the evening he presented her with a hand made necklace made of small shells. I t reminded her of the kind of necklace a surfer might wear. She absolutely loved it.

**42.**** Earrings**

Sun couldn't think of why she wanted to wear earrings to dinner tonight. Perhaps, it was because she and Jinn had just reconciled and she wanted to look pretty for him. Maybe she wanted to look nice for herself. Being a castaway never afforded a reason to dress up; unless, of course you were Mrs. Howell, the insanely wealthy, but silly American television character. The reality of being stranded on a mysterious island was much more nerve wracking and desperate than presented on 'Gilligan's Island'. She hoped Jinn would notice the effort. If not, it was possible someone else might.

**43.**** Watch**

Sawyer looked at his watch again. He hated being nervous. There was no reason for it. He had met Richard the night he and his 'crew' arrived in Dharmaville. He stood his ground and met the man head on. Why was he worried about a second meeting? Perhaps it was the midnight kidnappings, the creepy birthing centers, and, oh yeah, the flaming arrows. He frowned at the memories and tried to suppress the butterflies. He looked at his watch again.

"So, where is he, H?" Sawyer growled, restlessly.

"Be patient, Jim," Horace replied, quietly. "Richard likes to make and entrance."

**44.**** Belt**

Richard Alpert was always immaculately dressed. No matter when or where you saw him, he looked smooth. In fact, he might just be wearing the same clothes all the time. The smart Navy blue shirt, the black belt, the green pants. His metro jungle wear aided in his projection of confident authority. He had to make sure that everyone thought he knew what was happening, because they knew he didn't, all hell would break loose. That would be bad.

Watching the body of John Locke fall from the metal container, he knew it was finally time to change his clothes.

**45.**** Ring**

After much debate, it was decided that the ceremony would take place in the quad rather than the beach, which James, strangely enough, thought had too many variables for disaster.

"What if our rings fall in the sand? Or the Ocean? What if that El Nino blows us all out to sea? What if the 'Hostiles' attack? What if a god damn volcano erupts?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and capitulated to his antics. If he wanted it in the quad, so be it. "Even is the Island did have a volcano, I doubt we'd be safe in the quad either."


End file.
